


Late Night Snack

by IttyBittyBrittany



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyBrittany/pseuds/IttyBittyBrittany
Summary: Emmeline Faust only wanted to save her group from the illness that had spread like wildfire among them. Taking a great chance, she slips into the Factory in hopes of finding the medicine that will give her people a chance of survival. What is she to do when she is discovered by the monster himself and the grin that is enough to haunt her dreams?





	1. Chapter 1

Emma tried to be quiet as she made her way to the medicine room, the key tight in her hand as she tried to keep her breathing steady. She couldn’t get caught. Getting caught would mean death for not only herself, but the men she was trying to save. The thought made her shudder as she tried to steady her breathing.

The factory was more intimidating than she had warranted, but big enough for people to not notice the addition of herself. They simply thought she was another broken soul trying to work for a bite to eat. Emmeline Faust was her full name. She was only fifteen when this hell had started and it was not a world that she was built for. Small framed, weak by nature, and susceptible to the cruelty of these humans turned savages.

Her weaknesses had an advantage though. No one saw her as a threat, which made getting into the factory all that easier and she had heard that she had nothing to fear from these men if they thought she was just one of them. Their leader, Negan, despised rape and would punish any that partook in the savagery. It was a blessing for the girl.

She had her reasons for being here. All she wanted was to help her small group. Sickness had struck them and was slowly wiping them out one by one. It was the world’s sick humor that she did not get the illness that took out the strongest members of her makeshift family. It was the reason that she was in this God-forsaken place. Medicine. She had to save them. It was all that mattered. It was the only thing that gave her purpose at that moment.

Getting the key had been easy enough. The doctor was a kind man that had accepted her plea to be checked out, and snatching the key was easy during the exam. Now it was close to two in the morning and most of the factory had went to sleep and she had yet to meet the leader of this group. There had been jokes from the others that he must have been having his fun with his many wives.

Wives.

Emma pushed the thought away as she unlocked the door and walked in. She sucked in a breath as she looked over the medicine and shocked by the sheer amount that they had managed to salvage- no. How much that had managed to steal from other groups. The young woman felt her chest tighten as she realized that she had no idea how long it would take her to find what she was looking for.

“What the hell are you doing in here?”

The voice was groggy and slightly annoyed. Emma jumped as she whipped around to see an older man, his face unshaven and his hair slicked back. He was wearing tight jeans and white shirt as he rubbed his face, obviously have just woken up. Swallowing thickly, Emma went to drop to her knees before him shaking his head, “I’m too tired for that bullshit. Fucking stand up and tell me what you’re doing in here.”

“I...The doctor… he wanted me to grab some antibiotics for one of your men that got sick.” Emma lied, motioning to the medicine, “I’m new a-and I’m having trouble finding the right one.”

Negan held his gaze on the girl, reading her before slowly nodding, “Yeah. That’s why I’ve never seen your face around here and believe me, I’d recognize that face. You got a husband running around this place?”

He asked the question as he grabbed a bottle of aleve from a shelf and emptying two in his palm before gulping them down dry and shaking his head, “Fuck! I hate that shit but I am one lazy motherfucker that does not feel like getting a bottle. Woke up with one mean fucking headache. You gonna answer my question or you gonna piss yourself?”

His abrupt way of speaking caught the girl off guard as she quickly shook her head, “No, sir. I came here alone. My group… They are all gone.”

“Oh, shit. Well that fucking sucks, baby. You liking it here?” Negan asked, looking around before grabbing the exact bottle that she was looking for, “This what you’re looking for?”

Emma quickly nodded as she weakly smiled and thanked him, “Yes, sir. That’s what I was looking for. Thank you.”

The man nodded as he held it in front of him, daring her to come closer to get it from him as he grinned, “What’s wrong, baby? I’m not going to bite your fingers off. Those fingers are better off doing something else. Don’t you think?”

Emma bit her lip before slowly walking forward, stopping when she was close enough to smell the mixture of cigars and alcohol that wafted off of him. She out reached both hands to him, trying to keep her fingers from trembling as he slowly lowered the bottle into her hand. Her jaw clenched suddenly as he ran his fingertips across the palm of her hand as he did so.

“You got some soft hands, cupcake. How did you manage that in a world like this?” Negan asked, leaning into her face close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin. It caused her to close her eyes involuntarily in fear as he chuckled, “Now don’t be that way. I know you’re new and all, but you don’t need to be afraid of me. That’s only if you fuck me over and you’re not fucking me over are you, baby girl?”

His eyes turned dark at the question and she felt her body freeze in fear.

Emma quickly shook her head in a no gesture as he nodded, “What’s your name? And don’t give me that number bullshit. You know what I’m wanting.”

“Emmeline.” 

She knew she should have lied but she was afraid that he would start catching onto her lies as he tasted her name on his lips, “Emmeline. Well isn’t that a fancy fucking little name? You got something shorter I can call you?”

“Emma… You can call me Emma.” the girl choked, feeling her throat tighten in the building fear. She needed to be out of here. She needed to run away from this man as soon as possible. Death. That’s what he felt like when he touched or addressed her.

“Alright, Emma. Why don’t you go take that to the good doctor?” Negan sighed, finally moving out of her space and opening the door for her, “Remind him next time that I don’t want new people in here. Not all of them are little mice like you. Right?”

Emma nodded as she quickly slipped by the man, jolting slightly as she felt him swat her behind on the way out. She held her breath until she was out of his sight before she collapsed into a wall, taking shuddering breaths as she tried to calm her body and begging herself not to panic. There were people that needed her.

Negan watched the girl scurry off as he leaned against the doorway. Shaking his head, he waited until she was out of his sight before pulling the walkie talkie off his back pocket and pressing the button to talk into it, “Yeah, Dwight. I want someone at every exit. We’ve got a new little playmate wanting to play the pretend game with us. Tell them I don’t want her touched. I’ll take care of that part.”

Lowering the device, the man smirked to himself as he started down the hall, “Oh baby. You really went and fucked up this one.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had not taken Dwight long before he found the girl. She had tried to explain that she was just going out for a breath of fresh air but the poorly hidden bottle of pills had been a give away. It felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she was led to a makeshift cell inside of the factory. The man’s grip was still tight on her arm, warning her of what would happen if she was to try and run away.

“Negan said he would deal with you in the morning.” Dwight spoke, tossing her in roughly enough to make her stumble and fall down inside.

“Please… You don’t understand” Emma begged, looking at the man with wide eyes, “People are going to die if I don’t get that medicine to them.”

“Kid, I’d be more worried about yourself. You ever see Negan beat a man so bad that his brains were oozing out of his skull…? Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Dwight shook his head, grabbing the door to close it with a thud.

Emma tucked her knees to her chest as she burrowed her face into them and willed herself not to cry. She knew it was over. The medicine was gone and in the morning… it was likely that she would be killed or worst. It was enough to bring the tears down her cheeks as she took in a shuddering breath inwards. Thoughts of what she could have done differently flooded her mind. Life wasn’t meant to be this way. It made her want to weep for the old world.

Hours ticked by and the girl could not sleep. Her eyes were bloodshot but the tears had dried in lines down her face as she waited for the moment he would come for her. A rhythmic knocking on the door caused her heart to jolt and her head to snap up. Swallowing thickly, the girl pushed herself further into the wall as Negan swung the door open. A wide grin plastered his lips as he sauntered in.

“You are enough to break my heart, kid. Look at that fucking face. I wish you could see it right now.” he chuckled, his eyes moving down her body, “You must have some man sized nuts on you to come and break into my home and take my shit.”

Emma didn’t dare breathe a word as her blue eyes stared up at him. There was nothing she could think of to say. Nothing felt right. Nothing felt like it would appease this man. Her silence caused him to tsk as he strolled closer, causing her to push back further in fear. Negan knelt down on one knee as he reached for her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Food, that I can forgive. Hell, I wouldn’t blame you for going for a gun or two. But fucking medicine? Oh I have absolutely destroyed people for trying to steal medicine.” he spoke, his words becoming dangerous as his eyes darkened, “So I hope you got a good explanation waiting on those pretty lips of yours.”  
The words froze in Emma’s throat, willing herself to say anything as he leaned closer into her face, “I’m waiting.”

“My group… They’ll die… They’re sick” Emma choked, trying to get the words to come out coherently, “I needed the medicine… It was all I needed.”

Negan scoffed as he shook his head, “All you fucking needed, huh? All you fucking needed… Yeah, I’m going to need you to think about that one for a minute. You understand how much was in that bottle? That was one big fucking bottle you decided to take. People have died, my men have died trying to bring medicine to this place and you just decided you would come and take it.”

“I’m...I’m sorry…”

The weakness in her voice was enough to make her ashamed of herself but it seemed to amuse the man that was still holding her jaw, tapping his index finger against her cheek and humming, “Sorry? You’re fucking sorry.”

“Wouldn’t you do the same for your people…?” she whispered, unnerved by the closeness and willing him to move back. 

Her question caused him to laugh loudly as he stood back up and shook his head, “Of course I fucking would. Why do you think we scared the holy shit out of the people we took it from? You’re forgetting one important thing. I’m not some scared little girl that got caught. I mean, shit do you even know how bad this is for you right now? I left Lucille upstairs but I can go get her if I’m feeling up to it.”

Emma didn’t know who Lucille was but she didn’t want to find it out right now as her bottom lip trembled. It caused him to shake his head as he pressed his thumb to her bottom lip, “Don’t pull that bullshit on me. You’re a walking talking little doll, aren’t you? Kind of breaks my heart and I guess it was just one little bottle, huh?”

His words came out as if he was understanding and it caused the smallest glimmer of hope to flicker in her chest as she weakly whispered, “You’ll never see me again… I swear-”

Negan cut her off as he spoke, “Three days. I think that’s a good punishment for you. You should be sucking my dick for that shit. Your fucking pretty head should be busted open like a watermelon right now but I’m a pretty understanding guy. We all make mistakes don’t we?”

“Three days…? I… I don’t understand.” Emma choked, not really wanting to know the answer as he smirked darkly.

“I’m going to let you sit and think about what you’ve done. I’m going to pull what my momma did and send you to a day without supper, except in this case, you’re not going to be getting a bite to eat for three days. I think that’s fair and there’s no telling if you stole some food while you were here.” Negan winked, “So I think that’s pretty fair, don’t you think? I think you should be thanking me right now.”

Thank him? He wanted her to thank him for starving her? A knot swelled in Emma’s throat as she tried to will the tears from flooding her eyes. His smile was a warning, she learned. A dark way of telling her that she better listen and do it quick.

“Thank.. You.” she choked, tears running down her cheeks as she quickly wiped her palms against her cheekbones. 

“Oh, you’re welcome, baby girl.” Negan cooed, patting her head as his fingers moved through her blonde curls. The girl winced slightly as grip tightened enough to force her head to move back to look up at him as he grunted, “You know, you don’t look too bad staring up at me that way.”

Emma shuddered roughly as he laughed, releasing her hair as he strolled back to the door and giving her a wink, “See you in three days, kiddo.”


End file.
